Good Day
by happilyinsane13
Summary: Oneshot Shishido comes home from work, and his wife asks him a question. Yoga lessons? ShiSaku ShishidoxSakuno Shishido Ryoh Sakuno


**AN: An idea that popped into my head while I was in yoga class today. (Yes, we have a yoga class as an extracurricular activity at school) So, I got this little creation. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha….. (Laughs evilly) I apologize gor OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, this story would be IN the manga/anime/movie/musicals etc. **

* * *

"I'm home!" 

The voice of Shishido Ryo floated throughout the small apartment, echoing through it. Bending over to take off his shoes, he reflected on the day at work. He then quickly grimaced. The office had been hell.

Literally.

First off, some new employee decides to smoke during his lunch break, not realizing that it was against code regulations. Some poor idiotic girl happened to be using hairspray right next to him, and we all know what happens after that.

It was a homemade Zippo lighter.

…Great.

Of course the fire department was called, an ambulance, the police, and such. After that, it was straight back to work. Of course he had piles of paperwork, and his associate in the cubicle next to him won't stop hitting on him.

Seriously, can the girl not take a hint? Not only was she a few years his senior, she seemed to ignore the fact that he was married. _Happily_ married, he should add. The only way he survived was because of his wife's constant support, love, and great mind boggling se- uh…therapy sessions.

Shishido sighed forlornly. Why did he choose to be a Foreign Associate worker anyway?

He quickly heard the sound of feet against wood as his lovely wife turned the corner, her face brightening at the sight of him.

"Anata!" She exclaimed, hurrying to his side and wrapping her arms around his waist in a loving hug.

"How are you? Did you have a good day? Do you want me to make some tea for you?" Sakuno's questions assaulted Shishido's tired mind, and if he did not know any better he would say she was being sweeter then usual.

So when Sakuno was being sweeter then usual, and that was hard, Shishido knew something was up.

"What do you want?"

Sakuno's smile never faltered and her eyes brimmed with innocence.

"Whatever do you mean Ryo?" Sakuno's voice was as sweet as honey, layering on the charm.

They retreated into the living room and plopped on the couch, side by side. She buried herself into his chest and he sunk into the plush blue cushions. Lifting her and positioning her on his lap, he stroked her long chestnut hair and she began to play with his black tie.

"You know what I mean." Sighing, he made the mistake in looking at her face.

_Oh dear lord, _he thought, realizing he was cornered. _Not the puppy dog face. _

Sakuno's face begged and pleaded with him for her to explain. Her lips were drawn in a pathetic pout, and her eyes wide and sparkling with sorrow. Her hands continued to fiddle with his tie, her fingers weaving their way up to his neck.

Shishido began to think it had not been a good idea to put her on his lap.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" He muttered in exasperation and sighed. Resigning himself to his fate, he allowed her to explain her want.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you thought it was a good idea to take yoga classes." She told him, her smile brilliant.

A moment of silence passed by and Shishido couldn't fully comprehend her words until a minute or so later. Yoga lessons? That was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"Yoga classes?" he asked, checking to see if he hadn't temporarily gone deaf. Nodding her confirmation, he sighed in vexation.

"Reason?"

Lowering her head, she resumed her pathetic look that never failed to make him feel guilty. He forced a hard wall between his rational side and feelings. He would not fold this time. This was a matter of _want _and _need. _

Sakuno did not need yoga classes. He would listen to her reason, probably to be skinnier which she didn't need, pretend to think about it then dismiss it. He didn't mean to be insensitive on his part, but yoga classes? What was the world coming too?

"Well," Sakuno began, and Shishido's attention snapped back to his wife of two years. "It's suppose to help you lose weight," _Of course. _He thought.

"Help you learn balance,"

_She does need help in that department. _

"Become stronger and more active,"

_That could help too. _

"Especially in the legs and thighs. It's amazing how much it could help."

_Whoa! _

Shishido became rigid and shot to attention. Did she just say…? Wait a second!

Shishido thought about the possibilities. His week nights could become something to think about to get through the day with. The week ends… oh kami-sama it would be paradise.

But wait! He had said he wasn't going to fold! He was going to be rational! Its want and need, want and need. _I DO need this,_ his rational side reasoned.Oh great, even his reasonable side was with him. Not against him, but agreeing with him, and that means a losing battle. _Think about it, you'll be much more energetic and happy at work, Sakuno will be happy. This is rational, this is a NEED! _

_Oh, sweet surrender._

"Ok!"

Sakuno looked up into her husband's determined face when he interrupted her explanation on how it could tighten her gluts'.

"Nani?" She cocked her head cutely to one side in questions, and that sealed the deal for Shishido.

"You can go to yoga lessons," he told her, gently removing her from his lap and standing up. "I'll even pay for it."

Sakuno jumped up and embraced her husband for joy. She had been afraid he would have refused!

"Arigato, anata! Arigato!" She praised, pressing herself to his back.

Shishido blushed to the roots of his hair, turning a bright tomato red. He suddenly felt hot, and he cursed himself. It had nothing to do with his embarrassment or blush. Damn, he thought he had gotten over this kind of thing in high school.

"You're welcome," He grunted, his hands reaching for his blue baseball cap that wasn't there but currently hanging on the bed post in their bedroom.

"I'll go take a shower." He gently unclasped her hands from his waist and retreated to the bathroom before his wife could notice his taut appearance.

Sakuno smiled after him, and once he was out of sight dashed to the phone on the counter and quickly dialed Tomoka's number.

Holding the phone to her ear she sat through four rings until Tomoka picked up.

"Kaidoh residence."

"Tomo-chan, it's me!"

"Sakuno-chan! What did he say?"

"Well, I thought he was going to say no because he looked rather tired when he got home but I explained it all to him and he said yes!"

"Even about the young, handsome instructor?"

"Hai. And he didn't even seem fazed!"

Sakuno's voice held a hint of surprise, for her husband was the type to become very protective over these issues. She also could not help feeling somewhat hurt that her husband did not seem to care that she was going to take yoga lessons with an attractive male instructor.

"So did Kaoru! You know how the both of them get, Sakuno, and yet it was almost like after a certain point he didn't hear me anymore." Tomoka replied, her voice skeptical.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what could've caused that?"

Sakuno shrugged on the other end of the line, absolutely clueless.

"Must've had a good day, I guess."

* * *

**AN: YES!!!! Hahahahahahahaha….Oh, I just HAD to do this. I was going to make the husband Yuuta, like in my two other one-shots, but this screamed SHISHIDO!!! SHISHIDO!!!! So, Shishido he became! Never thought he could think that sort of stuff, did you? And yes, Tomoka DID marry Kaidoh Kaoru. I'm sorry for any mistake I made on this. I hope you can forgive me. Please Read and review, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
